Notes in Class
by TonksGal
Summary: What happens when Lily and James start writing notes in class. If you read please review. Point of views as well as notes. Rated for Safety. COMPLETE. I'm writing a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Lily, James, Remus, or Sirus. I own the plot to this story and Hanah Miller  
**

**Chapter 1: History of Magic**

_Oh Prongsie! Want to play a game? – SB_

Truth or Truth, ask me two questions and I'll answer one – JP

_Oky Doky, I go first. Have you ever been drunk or have you ever stolen anything form a girl? – SB_

You idiot Padfoot you got me drunk. What is the longest relationship you ever had or what one was the shortest relationship – JP

_Hhmmm, my longest relationship was with Lily, we went out for two weeks – SB_

**WHAT!**! She is mine! Padfoot, MINE! Some friend you turned out to be. – JP

_Whoa, Prongs. Calm simmer, act serene-like. I was totally joking. – SB_

Oh bugger off. You evil conniving dog – JP

_Hey, write a note to her. Man is it just me or is Hannah looking extra hot today? – SB_

… - JP

0000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000

Oh, Evans, what are you up too – JP

**Not to fall asleep. Why am I even talking to you? – LE**

Because, you are sweet kind and beautiful and you know you want to go out with me – JP

**Potter, when you deflate you head MAYBE­ I'll go out with you - LE**

**A/N: I know sorry it was short but I hope you guys lked it. Please review. I love all who review. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews. I won't hold you up any longer, but please read and review

**Chapter 2: The Common Room "Studying"**

_He is really cute. Thought Lily, he hasn't hexed anyone in a month. I really think that he is trying to change. For me, and all I ever do is yell at him. Oh bugger, now I feel like a jerk._

"Hey Lils. Can I talk to you?" Remus Lupin asked.

"Hmm, oh yeah sure." She answered; Remus pulled her in to a corner and said.

"You know how James really likes you? Will you please give him a chance so he shuts up? Please?" Remus' eyes were very pleading and Lily felt sorry for all the pain that see had caused James to inflict on Remus and Sirius.

"Lily he has changed believe me. He has changed not for everyone, but for you. He may still be a little cocky and get all Mr., Bigshot around, but believe me he has changed, all for one person Lily. The person would be you." Remus told her this while staring into to Lily's emerald eyes with his shining amber ones.

"I noticed he's been kinder, what will he school say if I go out with him?" Lily asked, her voice searched for an answer, she seemed a little bit hopeful.

"Lils don't worry about what others think. Just go and follow your heart, we all know that James has followed his." Remus finished and walked away leaving a Lily that was very in to her thoughts.

**Notes in Tranfiguration Class**

**I talked to her yesterday Prongs. I thoink you should talk to her after class – RL**

What should I say – JP

_Use some great pick up lines. They always work for me. – SB_

**NO, just tell her how you feel and don't be cocky. She has noticed that you changed but she soesn't know how long it will last.**

**After Class The Same Day**

"Lily Evans I need to talk to you!" James yelled over a sea of heads. Some fifth years told him to shut up before they all got into trouble.

Lily turned around and came face to face, well she had to admit it was more like face to chest because she was a lot shorter then him.

"Yes?" She asked as nice as she could.

"Lily, I really, really like you. Will you please give me a chance? Go out with me please?" James asked. By the time he finished the hall had cleared and everyone was down in the Great Hall for dinner.

"Oh James How can I know that this is just a cover up and you will go back to you normal cocky ways." Siad Lily

James replied fast, " How can I prove it to you?"

Lily said, "Hmm, I think you are smart enough to figure that out yourself."

Lily walked away to dinner.

_Oh I'll find a way to prove it Lily. Even if it kills me. Thought James as Lily walked away._

OOOOOOOOOO000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo00000000000000OOOOOOOO

**The Next Day, Potions Class**

_Oh Lilykins. James talked to you yesterday right? – SB_

**Yes he did Black but I don't see you that concerns you? – LE**

_I wanted to know if you guys are an item yet – SB_

**He hasn't proved to me that he has changed – LE**

_Meet him in the Room of Requirement at 7:45 toniht. Your requirement is I NEED PROFF – SB_

**Are you sure? – LE**

_Oh-ho you sound hopeful. – Sb_

**I was writing a bloody note. What ever Black – LE**

OOOOOOOOOO000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo00000000000000OOOOOOOO

**A/N: Hi guys I'm so sorry it took so long to up date my computer broke and I'm trping on a little browed computer in my favorite Tea shop. Please Review.**

**I am having bad writers block. If you have any ideas for the story please E-MAIL them to me at ** ** Thanks I would really appercitate the help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi you guys I have overcome my writers block! OK here is the new chapter I promised.**

**Chapter 3: Still in Potions Class**

**Hey what would you say if I went out with James Potter – LE**

_So you like him? Finally!  - Alice_

**What do you mean "Finally"? – LE**

_Well most of the 7th years thought that you guys would be an item by now. – Alice_

**What ever I'm going to talk to Hannah now – LE**

000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000

**What's up? – LE**

My potion almost spilled on me because Black pushed Potter in to my cauldron- HM

**You so know that Sirius Black only does that because he likes you? – LE**

And you know that Potter, James, only talks to you and stands up for YOU because he likes you? – HM

**Yep already knew that. Oh there's the bell got to get down, erm well up, to dinner. – LE**

00000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000

**A/N: The moment you all have been waiting for**

**That night at 7:45**

_I need proof,_ thought Lily

When she opened her eyes there was a newly materialized door in front of her. She turned the handle nervously and walked in.

"Hello Lily, so you need proof." James walked out of a corner.

"Yes James. I have noticed your nicer to people. I just don't want to go out with some one who is actually and ignorant prat." Replied Lily

"Watch." James pointed over to a large muggle television. It was playing over James' life and how he had acted and changed since Lily had told him to mature and deflate his head.

When the movie was over all Lily could say was, "Oh James, you have changed."

James pulled Lily over on to the settee they had been sitting on and pulled her in to a kiss. It was one of those kisses that were perfect they were from the perfect person and they just felt perfect.

"I may not be perfect but I try to do my best. I know that you deserve someone who is perfect just like you. But I really hope that you will give me this chance."

Lily whispered quietly in his ear, "I'm not perfect either."

James smiled and looked into Lily's emerald orbs with love. Lily's emerald orbs stared into James' beautiful hazel ones. Both pairs of eyes sparkled with love and passion and there were only two words running through both of there mind. "Snog Fest"


End file.
